1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a roller blind with louverable, lamellar blind slats, which in their upper areas are connected in a hinged manner with elements of a pull chain connected with one another in a hinged manner and in their lower areas with elements of an adjusting chain connected with one another in a hinged manner and are guided laterally in stationary guide profiles, in which the connecting pins of the adjusting chain elements with the blind slats are at a distance from the plane in which the hinge pins of the adjusting chain elements lie.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Such a roller blind is known, for example, from EP-A 382 172. In such roller blinds, it is desirable that, on the one hand, they can be rolled up in the roller housings problem-free and in as space-saving a manner as possible and that, on the other hand, the replacement of non-louverable roller blinds already present in buildings by louverable roller blinds is possible without great changes. In other words, the existing guideways must neither be moved nor replaced by others with larger dimensions. In addition, such roller blinds should consist of as few individual parts as possible and should be able to be produced economically.
The roller blind known from EP-A 382 172 exhibits two disadvantages in this respect. In the first place, it is necessary that the guide profiles must be at a certain distance from the window or door frames or the like, since the blind slats when louvered are not only swiveled outward but also project inward over the guide profiles to a certain extent, which is connected with the special arrangement of the pivot bearings of the blind slats. In the second place, the roller blind according to EP-A 382 172 consists of relatively many individual parts, which has a disadvantageous effect on the production costs.